Mentira tras Mentira
by StrellitaShineStar
Summary: Pre-cuela de "Enfrentemos la Verdad" Han estado enamorados de alguien y han mentido a esa persona por miedo a ser rechazados, han fingido no sentir nada cuando por dentro se mueren, pues Carlos y James estan en una situacion asi y ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a decir la verdad,una cadena de mentiras en esta historia y poco a poco se iran acumulando mas.


**Warnings: **Slash explícito, lemon para los que no sepan.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son una creación de Nickelodion, esto lo hago con meros fines de entretenimiento propio y para el que lo lea espero lo disfruten.

Bueno este es mi quinto fanfic, fue hecho a petición de algunos de ustedes una precuela de "Enfrentemos la Verdad" mi primer Fanfics de BTR y que es Kogan, muchos de ustedes me pedian saber como habia iniciado el Jarlos ya que en la historia mencionada anteriormente este ya erae xistente asi que aqui la historia de como inicio, espero lo disfruten ustedes también tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo. Me gustaría que me dejen su critica sana para ayudarme a mejorar, volviendo al caso este es mi tercer Fic de Big Time Rush, por lo que aun soy un poco nueva en esto así sus recomendaciones son bienvenidas. Espero lo disfruten y los dejo.

* * *

**POV James**

Era el día perfecto o parecía serlo el sol brillaba, era ideal para broncearse Carlos estaba conmigo en la piscina, tratando de conseguir que una de las Jennifers saliera con él mientras yo trabajaba en mi bronceado perfecto. Dios me molestaba tanto que Carlos quisiera salir con alguna de las Jennifers, que tienen ellas de interesante, nada absolutamente nada, es decir son superficiales, vanidosas, no piensan en nadie más que ellas, que rayos ve Carlos en ellas que no vea en mi.

Si yo James Diamond estoy completamente enamorado de Carlos y simplemente me carcomen los celos cada vez que veo a Carlos tras una de las Jenniffers y no puedo hacer nada más que apoyarlo, después de todo es mi amigo y eso es lo que más importa.

Además Carlos es tan inocente simplemente no quiero corromperlo ustedes entienden simplemente es Carlos, además no tengo forma de saber si le gusto o no, es obvio que Carlos me quiere pero como amigo y preguntarle simplemente sería raro y generaría mas preguntas en Carlos las cuales no estoy seguro poder responder.

-James- me llamo Carlos interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Que paso Litos?- pregunte con una sonrisa me encantaba cuando Carlos se fijaba en mi.

-Las Jennifers no me prestan atención - dijo Carlos un poco triste, sentí mal por verlo así y no poder hacer nada.

-No te preocupes Litos ya llegara alguien para ti- dije dolorosamente sabiendo que nunca seria yo - solo hay que esperar y ella llegara-

Carlos se pone un poco incomodo o eso parece - James- me dice tristemente- y si esa persona nunca llega? Y si no hay nadie allá afuera para mí?-

-Carlos!- grite enojado - no vuelvas a repetir eso, eso no es verdad-

-James- volvió a decir Carlos tristemente, iba a volver a hablar pero en ese momento, tomo su casco y salió corriendo dejándome totalmente desconcertado.

Me incorpore rápidamente y corrí tras de él, llegamos al vestíbulo y estuve a punto de alcanzarlo, pero justo en ese momento Kendall se me cruzo en el camino y caí.

-James!- exclamo Kendall y luego me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme - a dónde van con tanta prisa? Que le pasa a Carlos?-

-Kendall, no lo se estábamos tomando sol hablando y simplemente salió corriendo-

-mmmm...-

-Que pasa Kendall, sabes algo?-

-James no te has dado cuenta- pregunto Kendall curiosamente.

-De qué?- simplemente no entendía.

-Las Jennifers- no pude evitar mi enojo- últimamente Carlos anda demasiado pendiente de ellas ya no solo como interés de citas- ahora que Kendall lo decía era cierto, todo esto desde – desde la fiesta Carlos anda un poco diferente-

Kendall tenia la razón como no me podía haber dado cuenta, soy el peor amigo del mundo pensé y golpee mi cabeza.

-No James, no eres el peor amigo del mundo- dijo Kendall haciéndome dar cuanta que había pensado en voz alta- solo un poco despistado, pero sé que podrás ayudarlo después de todo Carlos y tu son los mejores amigos-

Amigos, me dolía recordar ya que solo eso soy para Carlos un buen amigo.

- voy a buscar a Carlos- anuncie a Kendall - si lo ves...-

-Te avisare- concluyo Kendall mi frase con una sonrisa de apoyo.

Luego de eso comencé a recorrer todo Palmwoods, pero ahora tenía en mente lo sucedido en la fiesta, ese día perdí mi oportunidad perfecta.

-FlashBack de la Fiesta-

Con ayuda de Katie y sus apuesta conseguimos que Bitters nos deje hacer una gran fiesta en Palmwoods, obviamente las ganancias irían para ella pero, seriamos los reyes hollywodenses de las fiestas, todo estaba encendido, Kendall y Logan estaban en la pista de baile con sus respectivas citas, aunque más competencia, nunca los entenderé, Carlos estaba jugando verdad y desafíos con las Jennifers y yo estaba atacando la barra de bocadillos, habían muchas chicas lindas en la fiesta pero ninguna llamaba mas mi atención que Carlos, así que me estaba armando de valor para acercarme donde estaban Carlos y las Jennifers y esperar que mágicamente y con ayuda de mi suerte conseguir un reto con Carlos para poder confesarme, algo algún milagro o la mas mínima señal de que Carlos me podría ver como mas que un amigo. Se veía que estaban teniendo mucha diversión así que decidí acercarme antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y el juego acabara con mal, refiriéndome mal a que alguna Jennifer se quedara con Carlos, pase por en medio de la pista de baile cuando justo en ese momento apareció Lorena o Verónica simplemente no lo recuerdo una chica que hace poco se había mudado a Palmwoods para ser superestrella, estaba un poco fuera de sí y como si nada se acerco a mí.

-Hola guapo- saludo.

-Hola- salude amablemente y trate de seguir mi camino hacia Carlos.

-Hey guapo- se quejo rápidamente- a donde crees que vas-

Seguí sin mucho interés hasta que me tomo de brazos y se prendió de mi y no me dejo ir.

-He escuchado que eres el mas coqueto del lugar- dijo descaradamente mientras me abrazaba mas – pero que desde hace un tiempo no tienes nada de acción con nadie, pero no te preocupes ya llegue yo para darte lo que necesitas-

-No tu no entiendes- trate de decir rápidamente- no es eso…-

-shhhh, no necesitas darme explicaciones, ya llegue yo- sin decir más se abalanzo completamente sobre mi y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, por más que trate de apartarla no pude hacer más que dejarla ser, hasta que se dio cuenta que no iba a corresponder su beso y se soltó, sin decir más se alejo donde un grupo de chicas y estas comenzaron a darle dinero, fue cuando me di cuenta que había sido una simple apuesta.

Me volví y trate de seguir con dirección a Carlos y fue cuando me di cuenta que Carlos había visto todo lo ocurrido el beso, claro que no desde la perspectiva que yo lo viví y me estaba haciendo ánimos y alzando el pulgar en señal apoyo, no podía creerlo esa chica había arruinado mi única oportunidad con Carlos.

Camine hasta donde se encontraban las chicas y toque su hombro y se volvió hacia mí.

-Así que viniste por mas- dijo coquetamente – sabia que lo harías- se quiso volver a acercar a mi pero la detuve, sus amigas se quedaron observando.

-No sé qué clase de persona eres, ni si quiera sé quién eres- comencé molesto – pero si te quieres como persona no vayas por la vida besando a desconocidos, quiere te un poco y quiere tu imagen-

-Tontito para mí no eres un desconocido- dijo calmadamente- eres James Diamond de BTR, y es bien sabido que chicas que han salido contigo han obtenido papeles interesantes en sus inicios de carrera como esa chica Camille-

-El beso con Camille fue un accidente, ella es la novia de mi mejor amigo Logan y los papeles que ella consigue son por su talento - dije más que molesto- y por ultimo si no puedes valerte por ti misma para conseguir papeles y vas a andar vendiente por fama creo que Palmwoods es el lugar equivocado para ti, pero vi cerca de la carretera saliendo de L.A., unos bares muy llamativos-

Las chicas a su alrededor se apenaron, aparentemente todas ellas habían sido las de la idea y ella solo puso una mirada llorosa e inclino la cabeza.

-Lo siento- dijo en voz baja.

-Olvídalo- dije molesto sinceramente no creía en sus palabras – y solo aléjate de mi y de mis amigos-

Luego de eso me aleje de ellas y camine con dirección al apartamento, sinceramente ya no tenía ganas de nada la noche ya se había arruinado para mí.

-Fin del FlashBack-

Recorrí todo Palmwoods pero simplemente no había rastros de Carlos, no tenía idea de donde podía estar hasta que recordé el lugar favorito de Carlos, el parque que está cerca de Rocque Records, no es muy grande pero hay árboles y lo más importante un puesto de banderillas.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, y llegue al lugar mire por todos lados y fue cuando vi a Carlos sentado bajo un árbol comiendo banderillas, habían algunas tiradas en cerca de él, me acerque más y pude darme cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Carlos!- grite cansado.

El solo me miro sus lagrimas seguían cayendo, fue lo que fuera que molestara a Carlos lo iba a ayudar.

* * *

Espero sus Rv's


End file.
